


【卡卡西×你】Hexenhammer

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: ♢卡卡西×你♢原发于lof的怪里怪气的520贺文♢千字警告♢全是私设 ooc♢背景是女巫狩猎盛行时期的中世纪♢灵感来源于复习《达芬奇密码》时提到的《Hexen Hammer》（女巫之槌）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/You
Kudos: 2





	【卡卡西×你】Hexenhammer

**Author's Note:**

> ♢卡卡西×你  
> ♢原发于lof的怪里怪气的520贺文   
> ♢千字警告  
> ♢全是私设 ooc   
> ♢背景是女巫狩猎盛行时期的中世纪  
> ♢灵感来源于复习《达芬奇密码》时提到的《Hexen Hammer》（女巫之槌）

被雪濡湿的柴火好不容易烧着时，浓烟弯弯绕绕地攀上最高的那棵树，直直冲向那半个没有给大地施舍一丝温暖的残阳。

被粗麻绳缚着的手腕已磨得渗出了血点，肩头两道带着锈污的锁链隔着麻布衣使你被迫佝偻着身体。

随着一声呵斥，你被粗暴地推倒在地，火舌带来的热浪把脸前散落的发丝打着旋卷起。

包围着火堆的人群鬼魅一样立在风里。

“你们真的相信他的话吗？”

烟雾呛进喉咙，沙哑得像是被利爪划伤。

“你们真的相信——只要烧死了我瘟疫就会停止吗？”

除了几个孩子害怕地捂住了眼睛，没有人回应你愤怒的哭喊。

你的头发被一只黑袍里伸出的手揪起，绕在指尖的银色十字架在太阳穴上磕得生疼。

你被迫站起身，冲着火堆的方向迈出了一步。

面目狰狞的修道士所没有料到的是，他举行的第七十七次女巫审判仪式此时被一阵马蹄声打断。

扬起的前蹄带起一阵尘土，马上的人的黑色兜帽下露出几根银色的发丝。

回过神的时候，你被砍断肩上的了锁链，拎起来扔在了马背上。

挡在你腰侧的一手扯紧了缰绳，另一手拔出的寒光劈砍在两个守卫颤抖的重剑上。

马蹄再次扬起尘土时，人群后退几步一哄而散，只有倒在地上的修道士把额角的血洒在了他手中那本印着“Alamannorum”的破旧封皮上。

＃  
谷仓的门缝被堵得严严实实，不敢渗出一点火光。

眼前的男子摘下漆黑的面罩，露出左脸上的疤痕。

几个月前卡卡西满身是伤地倒在了你家木屋的门口。虽然靠着一匹马和一只小羊维持生计已经很不容易，你还是收留了他。

他的话不多，但毫不吝惜地把大部分的言语用来逗你笑。  
他没有向你吐露过为什么老是哀伤地看着云发呆，即便好几次你都已经问出了口。

大概只能怨你的精心照顾让他恢复得太快，而足够的时间又正是甜蜜的故事结尾不可或缺的元素。

虽然那时你看出了他眼中未能说出口的不舍，他终究还是选择挥挥手作别。

＃  
你机械地擦去脸上的尘土，蜡烛发出的噼啪声把你的思绪拉回到眼前。

“你没有必要冒着个险救我。”

“还不如让我死了…至少他们就能看清修道士的谎话。”

死里逃生的喜悦没有持续太久，逃亡者的身份堵死了你脑海中能想到的每一条活下去的路。

“但我不想让你死。”  
他上前一步凑近你，拨开你脸上的乱发。手指停留在颈侧片刻，躲避着的眼神最终还是停留在了快被扯成碎布的领口。

或许是劫后余生的矛盾心情，也许是融化的石蜡的味道让你有些冲昏了头脑，你将指尖搭在他的腕上，踮起脚吻在薄唇上。  
————————————————————  
上马车：🎠  
他小心地扶着你躺下。身下的干草蹭在背后的皮肤上有些刺痛，但很快就被吻在锁骨上的唇和浸透了花液的手指带来的愉悦所弥补。

解下软甲时，他胸前内衬领上的那个金色胸针让你脑海里响起一个炸雷，绕在后颈的手抵住了他的胸口。

“你是女巫猎人？”  
你觉得自己的头颅正在被人撕扯着灌进冰冷的水银。

他眼神中的错愕和后悔让你朝着更黑暗的方向做出猜测。

“是你向教会检举了我？”

“我没有，我只是提前知道了消息。”  
他慌乱地捉住你的手腕，眼神充满了不知所措。

“为什么是我？”

“因为你们村庄的瘟疫持续得太久了，教会需要给民愤找一个发泄口。”

“所以孤身一人的我就成了完美的替罪羊？”  
你愤怒地抬起头，又徒劳地重重跌回草堆。

“你们的神就是这样教导你们的吗？”

他痛苦地偏过头不敢看你，信仰和情感的冲突在他的胸腔里愈演愈烈。

“你不是…孤身一人。”

怒火烧灼得胸口快要炸开，摇曳的烛光里，一起一伏的雪团上的鸡皮疙瘩似乎都在阴影里散发着怒气。

他被你猛地推着肩膀，甩在身旁的干草堆上。

你跨坐上他的腰。

一人浑身赤裸，一人却道貌岸然地穿戴整齐，房梁上的蛛网是上帝视角的唯一旁观者。

“既然你们说我是女巫——”

“那我就带你下地狱。”

你胡乱地扯开他的衣物，手握着他身下弹出的硬物俯身低头开始吞吐。

津液从嘴角落下，拉成一根细细的银丝落在他的腿根。

肌肉的酸痛让脸颊有些麻木，但他嗓子里的闷哼却催促着你不容停止片刻。

敏锐地察觉到他腿部的抽搐，你的动作戛然而止。

身体前倾将手掌撑在了他的胸口，趴在他身上的动作像一只盯上了猎物的猫。

卡卡西额头上的细汗和从云端骤然跌落的失重感给他眼里的火添上了一把柴。

你满意地看着他的表情，收回重心时顺势将湿漉漉的花瓣抵在了他的命门。

他带着薄茧的双手覆上了你纤细的腰，一个深顶告诉你他最终的选择。

你在他的腰间驰骋，方向是地狱的门口。

抛弃一切希望吧，你们这些由此进入的人

烛火里两人的嗓音，像花窗下唱诗班那样虔诚。

＃  
印着片片红痕的胸口上，烙印留下的十字型血痂已经不再像刚打上去时那么疼。

薄唇落上去时你带着万千思绪沉沉睡去。

此刻他吻的是你，还是他的神？

————————————————————  
＃  
太阳还没出来前，你们趁着所剩无几的黑暗逃离这片土地。

他把你扶上马，仰头看你的眼神像是在朝拜旧神的异教徒。

“也许你真的是个女巫。”

“那你现在还要杀我吗？”

他翻身上马，胳膊圈住你拉紧了缰绳。  
“傻瓜。”

谷仓恢复了昨晚之前的样子。

你们隐去了一切踪迹，唯一忘记的只有被马蹄踏进泥泞的金色胸针。

————————————————————  
碎碎念：  
灵感来源是《Hexen Hammer》（邪恶的书）和Hozier的Take me to church（真超级好听的一首歌）  
“抛弃一切希望吧，你们这些由此进入的人”  
是刻地狱大门上的字，出自但丁《神曲·炼狱篇》  
也许后面还会回过头小修  
接着往后面写也挺有意思…  
［你闭嘴你不想！


End file.
